


Bad Dream

by notstilinski



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: A Possible Hint At What Could Be More Of Daniel's Abilities, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Sean Diaz Is A Good Big Brother, Short & Sweet, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Why couldn’t Daniel bother their dad when he couldn’t sleep? It didn’t matter that Sean was usually still reluctantly awake or that he gave in every time.
Kudos: 3





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is a repost of an older fic that got deleted! I wrote it around the time that the third episode of the game came out & when there were only gross fics in the tags. There's still a severe lack of fics in the tag so here I am! Despite what I wanted, I’m apparently incapable of writing fluff for the most part so have some sad.

A soft knock at the door and a small, worried face. “Sean?”

He had to fight back the groan that threatened to fall from is lips as he struggled to keep his eyes closed. He ended up squeezing his eyes closed as he tried to ignore the light from the doorway. Why couldn’t Daniel bother their dad when he couldn’t sleep? It didn’t matter that Sean was usually still reluctantly awake or that he gave in every time.

Even after he promised himself that he wouldn’t.

The door creaked open further and brought more light from the hallway.

And the soft voice, a bit louder and more persistent. “ Sean .”

Turn him away, a small voice from the back of his mind piped up. Calm him down and lead him to Dad so you can sleep.

But Dad had worked so hard for the last few weeks and he seemed so exhausted. He needed his rest.

Soft footsteps slowly came into his room and made their way toward his bed with no problem. He hadn’t even bothered to close the door. Sean squeezed his eyes closed in preparation.

“What’s wrong this time?”

“I had a bad dream,” Daniel’s voice waived slightly.

“What about?”

There was a small pause before his brother answered tearfully, “Dad dying.”

Sean finally opened his eyes to peer at his tearful and disheveled brother, something twisting in his gut. The blanket raised as an invitation for Daniel and the younger practically clambered into the bed beside his brother.

“It’s okay,” Sean soothed softly.

He used the same sort of soothing voice that Esteban used on both of them. He wrapped an arm tightly around his shaking brother.

“It’s okay, Enano. Dad isn’t going to die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and-or kudos if you enjoyed it!  
> I also post writing stuff on Tumblr!


End file.
